


The Fools

by Vealin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 也许他们都是傻瓜，苦苦在世界中追寻的都将褪色直至不见踪影





	The Fools

“布鲁斯，我已经到了，你在哪里？”克拉克站一个暗淡甚至有些破落的十字路口，深褐色的石板路上堆积着厚厚的落叶并没有人清扫，底层已经风干得又枯又脆的枯叶也不时被风再次连带尘土一起托起，在空寂的四周和克拉克的耳边沙沙作响。

“等着，我出来接你。”电话那头传来了熟悉的声音，“不要走开。”对方似乎刻意加重了最后那句话，带上命令式的口吻。克拉克有一种直觉，布鲁斯在邮件让他下班后立即到这个摸不着人影的地方不会有什么好事。

计程车把他送到那里就掉头走了，前方是一个死胡同。留下克拉克一个人，奇怪的是他站在那里并不突兀，因为也许只有背后墙上褪了色的hip hop涂鸦注意到了他，那双眼睛画得极具抽象感，很难说那是脸上的两个空洞还是一双大得出奇的眼球。油漆脱落了许多倒赋予了它更多生气，对过往的每个人都瞪着看。墙体已经斑驳得坑坑洼洼，克拉克想着，这里曾经也该是热闹的，有过怎样的青年。那些色彩鲜明线条大胆的画作，一定是些年轻人在深夜里提着瓶瓶罐罐的喷漆罐在路灯和手电筒的支持下完成的。定格了的年轻热血和无所畏惧的精神至今还向他大声叫嚣着。这里也应该有成群结伴，叽叽喳喳的孩子们，说着打着骂着笑着骑车经过，一遍又一遍，直到他们一代又一代也都长大......

Fuistī fortūnātus, ō adulēscēns.*多么幸运的年轻人呐……克拉克不知怎么这句话突然从他思绪中蹦出，有一瞬间他觉得站在地上的感觉和在空中飘浮一样不实在。不，不该这样，克拉克摇摇头试图在这些荒唐的念头成形前就将它们甩出去，而在这时，布鲁斯不知怎么地从那堵墙后闪了出来，这把克拉克从他的浮想联翩中救了回来。

 

“出什么事了？我的意思是说我们需要合作调查什么吗？”这就是克拉克飞速运转的大脑第一时间想到的，嘴巴说的甚至比思想更快，克拉克又一次后悔所谓的身体更诚实了。显然今天有那么些不对劲，比如说布鲁斯穿着黑色的衬衫，极薄的料子，克拉克不动用透视也能看见解开两颗扣子之下若影若现的锁骨和那下方一道淡色的伤疤，还有他的笑容……嗯？在他反应过来作出任何行动前，自己的后腰被一条的胳膊紧紧扣住，胸前贴上温暖的温度，仿佛他们之间没有任何缝隙，过了一会儿，眼前的男人才用三根手指轻巧地拉住他的领口，上前在克拉克的脸颊上落下一个轻吻。冰凉又温柔的感觉。

“和你一起吃个饭也需要理由吗，傻瓜。” 冰蓝色的眼睛里含着笑意，布鲁斯的嘴角保持一个敲到好处的弧度。转身领着他的糟糕男友走之前，还不忘给对方一个俏皮的眨眼。老天，他爱死他的身体温度，他嘴唇的温度，那些他闭上眼睛也可以精准地描绘出来的肌肉，还有他吐息间清爽的古龙香水味。

克拉克摸了摸自己被拉松的领带，现在他觉得自己可真是个傻瓜，因为以上发生的种种。他在后面只能看到他俊朗的颧骨和下颌骨的曲线，今天的布鲁斯带着笑意，它们也跟着柔和了起来。超人和蝙蝠侠在他们的战场上很忙，总裁和小记者在各自的职场上也很忙。他们好几个星期没有见面了，如果布鲁斯回头看的话，一定会发现有个太阳在照耀着自己，那种躺在草地上透过繁密的叶子看到的柔和又灿烂的阳光。而克拉克很快就让他看到了。

克拉克拉过布鲁斯的手，将他整个人转了过来，自己美丽的爱人就被搂在怀里，面对面地夺走了对方所有的目光，克拉克细细地抚摩着他的掌纹 “所以今晚就是吃饭咯？” 男孩的的双眼完全沉溺在布鲁斯身上，温柔得像要把自己融化了似的。

“不然呢？”布鲁斯回答的语气很平直，克拉克倒像那个犯了错的孩子。“不过我已经让阿福准备我们明天的午餐了。”下一句是布鲁斯故意将下巴若即若离地贴在克拉克的侧颈时说的，他吐出的热气在克拉克的耳廓上徘徊，托超级感官的福，那只耳朵刷的一下红了起来。而当事人却用着与分析战损报告一样的语调，好像在宣读超人又拿下了本月战损第一。

他们现在走在两栋民房之间的极窄的过道上，两边的墙不出意外地爬满了青苔，索性倒也还算干净，往前走时克拉克意外地发现在荒弃无人的公寓窗台上，摆满了种在红陶盆里精致的盆栽，还有淡淡的乐声飘出。

“我订了一个顶楼靠窗的位子，傻瓜，你要是再走得快一点没准我们还能看会儿夕阳呢。”他被拉着走上贴着墙壁的楼梯，上个世纪的风格，踢踢跶跶的声音在前面领着他，等到他们转了个弯，一大丛浓密的绿叶几乎占据了过道的上上下下，他们只能钻过去，任那些颤抖的叶子拂过全身。

克拉克用眼角扫了镜片，没有金色的反光。“哦，布鲁斯，今天没有夕阳。”

一家颇具复古风格的咖啡馆半掩在四月初开的蔷薇和鸢尾之后。店里的装修不算奢华，却十分精致，处处看得出店主的用心。

“哇哦 我怎么从来没发现过哥谭还有这样的店。”克拉克转向布鲁斯问道。

“嗯哼，哥谭的珍藏怎么能轻易让外乡人知道？” 

“Oh, B——Bruce.”克拉克简直有些露出有些委屈的神情了 “我也是你的，还算外乡人吗？”

布鲁斯没有回应而是转过去与前台的老板说了几句，因为听不懂含义那更像是优美动听的旋律。

就像最最普通的情侣那样，在忙碌的工作之后紧紧地牵住对方的手，在渐渐昏沉的傍晚，寻找一家不起眼却温馨的咖啡店，克拉克想，这就是平凡却幸福的生活。

就像布鲁斯说的那样，他们的桌子在窗边视野最好的地方，环形的高背皮沙发将他们隔离在大厅的视线之外。每桌都不尽相同的插花，带来淡淡的混合清香和舒缓的蓝调音乐一道，抚平每一道神经。

在夜色下沉之后，城市的一边黯淡了下去，一边的灯火却明亮了起来，他们好像在两边交接的沙漠地带。

“东边是旧城区，西边是经济大萧条之后新建的开发区。几十年过去两边的经济发展差距越来越大。穷人的生活越来越艰难，富人区光鲜亮丽依旧。哥谭表面的繁华建立在摇摇欲坠的基层上。”布鲁斯专注地看着远方，在夜晚，工业造成的污染更明显，橙色的灯光在他们看来都蒙上了一层不清楚的雾。“这里的店主随父母从意大利移民过来，他的父母死于黑帮火并，那晚我发现了他......我发现得太晚没能阻止那场枪战......他在黑夜里那么空洞又无助的样子......”布鲁斯回忆起那晚发生的血案，每一条人命都像在他身上留下一道伤痕，“后来韦恩助学基金找到了他，他读完书之后到国外从商。只是偶尔会回到这里照看一下他的小店。”

他能感觉到他气息的沉重，“这里是他对往过的纪念吧，”克拉克说着将他的哥谭骑士搂得更紧了些，“我很高兴他没有因为仇恨走上一条可怕的道路。” 其实你已经为这个城市做了那么多，克拉克没有说出口，因为布鲁斯的答案是还不够，永远都不够。

一群叽叽喳喳的学生说着笑着走进来打破了他们凝重得过分的气氛。

“像是有人在过生日派对呢？”克拉克先打破僵局。

布鲁斯撇了一眼隔壁桌刚坐下来就开始大声说笑扔着抱枕的学生，眉头蹙了一下，这的确活跃了气氛可也不是他喜欢的气氛，“克拉克，他们在干嘛？”

被点名的人扶了扶眼镜，“Well，他们在玩贴纸条的游戏，玩纸牌赢的那方可以写任何东西贴在输的对方身上。”克拉克抬头的瞬间正好也对上了布鲁斯双眼，他似乎正想说什么，话到唇边又收了回去。四只湛蓝如海的眸子一时间都因为彼此惊艳到了，瞳色更深更蓝的那方低头抿嘴一笑随手抽了一张餐巾纸铺在桌上，然后从衣袋里掏出随身携带的钢笔，墨水在纸上洇开  
I'm such a fool but love you.  
克拉克不太介意今天跟布鲁斯重回学生时代，淘气一回，布鲁斯看起来也很有兴致。

他看着自己可爱的男孩写下那么青春洋溢又肉麻的话，差一点没有忍住笑出声，作为回报他抽过一张餐巾纸左手顺势拿起克拉克的笔，用那哥谭王子的神情看着他，左手在纸上飞快地写下了一行华丽的字体  
B belongs to the fool  
想了想，布鲁斯又加了几个词  
Bruce Wayne belongs to the fool.

“好了，现在我也是你的人了。”

在不算大的位子上，克拉克和布鲁斯坐得很近，如果不注意，甚至很容易碰到对方胳膊和腿。所以也不知道什么时候，布鲁斯的衬衣又被多解开了几颗扣子，他的手也流连在克拉克紧致的腰线上。当吻变得越来越火热，那狭小空间里的空气也燥热起来，喘息声唇齿间的流连一处也化为一声声轻吟，好在热闹的大厅里那些欢乐的小鸟们制造了足够多的话语声和欢笑，让窗边的两人也无需太克制。

春天雨说来就来，雨滴咚咚咚地落在玻璃窗上，雨势丝毫没有减弱的意向。“克拉克，今天我可没有开车来哦。”布鲁斯从他们的接吻中抽出身来，看了下窗，“现在。”

“遵命，韦恩少爷。”

 

现在克拉克的确感觉到冰凉又麻木的东西像雨滴落在身上，温度高到极致的瞬间却会感到冰凉。

他难以分清天和海，因为到处都是火光和残骸。蝙蝠侠让他坚持十分钟，克拉克知道那就是一分钟都不会多，而他必须做到，哪怕赔上性命，只要有一线胜利的希望。

突如其来的外星舰队通过空间跳跃出现在地球轨道附近，那赤裸裸的武器装备坦诚地说明了它们的来意。它们如此之快地进入攻击状态，进一步空间跳跃而来的星舰黑压压地布满了天空。攻势强劲得甚至没有抵抗的余地，城市在顷刻间被毁灭，布满一个个焦黄的大坑。

三小时前。  
瞭望塔的控制台上出现了一段不寻常的波段，值班的巴里发现了它，电脑破译出内容后他立刻召集了所有元老。

“这算什么？如果我们对它们服从可以饶我们一命，反抗就和人类一起被毁灭？"黛安娜愤怒地看着屏幕上各国语言写成的最后通牒，“这绝不是战士应该做的，我会战斗到底！”

会场的气氛很躁动，没人愿意对一个外星文明屈辱地俯首称臣，坐看家园毁灭，可是胜利的希望在密密麻麻在星舰前几乎像丝一样脆弱。

“从这条信息可以说明的对方已经很了解地球的情况，他们甚至非常清楚正义联盟对外保密的信息。既然如此他们有如此的信心进行殖民侵略，对我们恐怕是非常不利的。”最后还是平时最沉默寡言的黑暗骑士说话了，“我会利用他们发送过来信号频率，利用进攻前的时间破解出它们控制交流频率，但是在此之前，我要求各位尽你们最大的努力保护地球，保护瞭望塔。”他退隐到了黑暗中去，众人更希望众神与他们同在。但是这场战斗，不再是为了荣耀，甚至不是生存只是必须要这么做。

六分钟前。联盟公共频道。  
“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人，我还需要十分钟，把敌方主力火力从瞭望塔引开。神奇女侠，抵挡住对瞭望塔的攻击。通讯完毕。”

这一次蝙蝠侠没有在对话结束后关闭通讯频道。克拉克听着布鲁斯那头破译工作的声音和他的心跳，从瞭望塔出去，将火力引向他的北极堡垒，在一片纯白中和银色的反光中，他制服的颜色成为了毫无掩饰的攻击点，卡尔逆着比暴雨更密集的火力攻击，尽可能地摧毁这些战舰。也许超人也是会痛的，不需要氪石，几近纯能量的攻击一次次地涤荡着他身体内的每一个原子，也许它们的攻击的确带有魔法的成分，寒意开始从他的心脏扩散开来。他感觉到死亡已经在大海中向他招手了，但不是现在，如果现在死神要带他走，他会连把死神连同外星入侵者一同当作敌人攻击。

还有四分钟。他怎么可以放弃，布鲁斯的心还稳健地搏动着。制服承受不了这样的攻击，材料随着敌方的攻击慢慢发生了变化，令穿着他的人感到火辣辣的疼痛。红披风上一个个黑色的烧斑扩大开来，红披风在冰与火的双重攻击下就要撕裂奔溃。克拉克机械地摧毁战舰，但是它们的数量让他无能为力，他飞行的速度越来越慢……

私人频道  
“克拉克你还好吗？”那头布鲁斯坐上瞭望塔最后一艘飞船，“我现在去引它们到离地球足够远的地方，再坚持一分钟。”

“嗯，可以。”在轰声不断的战场上和死亡一样安静，那九分钟像九个世纪那么漫长，他爱人的话语是唯一的生气。可惜说话已经那么费力，一艘飞船又在他手下分崩离析，他的力量不容再流失一点点。

“克拉克，千万要保重，千万小心！”这一回布鲁斯似乎想想说些什么，可是只听得机舱关闭的声音，最后他还是掐断了通讯。很好，至少超人还能听见他的心跳。克拉克感觉不到绝望了，他在走向安详，纯白又美丽的世界，钟声响起，他在人世的时间到了。他开始坠落可是那不重要，身边的飞船开始失控地相撞，一定是布鲁斯的方法奏效了。一个念头让他有些不甘，他还没来得及对他说我爱你，不过以前应该说得够多了，布鲁斯会原谅我的 ，克拉克想道。他轻柔地回到大海的怀抱，生命的摇篮，北极海水的颜色随天空渐渐明亮起来，就像布鲁斯的眼睛一样美丽。海鲸鱼从他身边游过，载他最后一程。

那一头，蝙蝠侠引着敌舰飞向深空，确定那波浪式的连锁爆炸反应不会影响到地球，布鲁斯打开了干扰器，身后的热浪将他一同吞没。他，心甘情愿，再不需要理由了。

然而更多的飞船来到这个空间，虫洞依旧没有被关闭。

黎明的阳光如此明亮，几乎在一瞬间点亮了整个世界，满是灰烬的世界，它只照亮那些依旧照亮存世的人，灰烬在阳光下渐渐沉了下去。第二天的太阳不会记得昨天的人，他们随大地一同褪色。

 

* "You were fortunate, O young man" 出自Cicero Pro Archiā 24 传说这是亚历山大大帝在阿基里斯墓前所说


End file.
